Llámenme Linka
by StarcoFantasma
Summary: La familia Loud se llevará la sorpresa de su vida cuando Lincoln, el hijo de en medio, les anuncie haberse decidido por tomar una drástica decisión que cambiará su estilo de vida para siempre. The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Este fanfic se hizo con el único propósito de entretener.
1. Chapter 1

*Nota del Autor: esta historia es una meta referencia a un capítulo de una de mis series animadas para adultos favoritas. A ver si adivinan cuál, podrían llevarse una gran sorpresa ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Su Hermano Favorito**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods; pero no para el joven Leon Loud de catorce años quien acababa de recibir una excelente noticia por parte de su madre.

Como era habitual, los alumnos platicaban y hacían bullicio a la espera de la siguiente clase, cuando fue que Leon entró al salón entusiasmado a darles las buenas nuevas a su grupo de amigos.

–¡Chicos, tengo buenas noticias, mi hermano Lincoln vendrá de visita!

Al oír eso, todos en el salón se olvidaron de sus respectivas conversaciones y rodearon a su compañero con sumo interés. Como ya sabían, Leon era el menor de once hermanos quienes en su época contribuyeron a que la familia Loud se hiciese con la reputación de ser una de las más alborotadas y escandalosas de toda la ciudad gracias a las divertidas ocurrencias de sus locos integrantes.

Actualmente las cosas ya se habían calmado por ahí ahora que los hermanos Loud eran adultos independientes que habían ido a hacer sus vidas en otra parte. Todos con excepción de Leon quien obviamente aun era muy joven.

De tanto en tanto, uno o varios de ellos solían venir de visita; pero Lincoln en particular no había vuelto a poner un pie ahí desde hacia unos seis años debido a que se encontraba estudiando en Inglaterra como lo había hecho su padre.

Leon estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus diez hermanos. Todos y cada uno de ellos había dejado su propio legado atrás en una gran vitrina atiborrada con trofeos de distintas disciplinas escolares que se hallaba en el pasillo de la escuela. Lars en poesía, Lynn Jr. en atletismo, Levi en campeonato de ciencias, en fin.

Bueno, no todos exactamente; pero igual eso no era lo que les interesaba a sus compañeros, en especial a los varones.

–¡¿Lincoln?! –repitió su mejor amigo de toda la vida Billy; un chico rubio que salvo por su pelo rizado y su complexión robusta se le parecía bastante–, ¿el famoso Lincoln Loud del que todos hablan por aquí? ¿_El hombre de las mil mujeres_?

–Así es –confirmó Leon que no cabía en si de la emoción–. Si crees que mis otros nueve hermanos han estado con muchas, el ha visto más almejas que un probador de mujeres.

De un momento a otro, todos en el salón empezaron a hablar al respecto. Y es que el que Lincoln Loud volviese a Royal Woods después de tanto tiempo era la noticia del año. Irónicamente, de todos los hermanos Loud, su nombre era el que más andaba en boca de todos los estudiantes de esa generación siendo el único que no estaba grabado en alguno de los trofeos de la vitrina. Sin embargo su reputación hacía que a Leon se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo hasta el punto de que llegó a considerarlo su hermano favorito. No solo porque cuando vivían todos juntos en casa ayudaba a mantener el orden y la disciplina con la destreza propia de un estratega militar (cosa que en una familia con tantos hijos varones es mucho decir). No solo porque sin su ayuda sus otros hermanos jamás habrían podido triunfar; si no por que también, y este era el motivo por el que se había hecho a la fama, había superado a cada hombre del pueblo (y posiblemente de todo Michigan) en algo que a solo un grupo de pre pubescentes con las hormonas alborotadas les podría interesar.

En eso, la joven maestra de literatura, una bella mujer de cabello negro llamada Haiku, escuchó bien la conversación subida de tono al entrar en el salón de clases.

–Niños –les llamó la atención a sus alumnos–, este no es el lugar para hablar ese tipo de cosas. Vayan a sus… Espera. Leon, ¿acaso dijiste Lincoln Loud?

–Si Miss Haiku –afirmó el–. Es mi sexto hermano mayor. ¿Usted le conoce?

Con disimulo asombro, los chicos observaron como una sincera sonrisa se perfilaba en el afilado rostro de su maestra al tiempo que sus pálidas mejillas se enrojecían como un par de manzanas bien jugosas y maduras.

–Bueno, si… –contestó Miss Haiku como embelesada–. Podría decirse… Podría decirse que tenemos nuestra historia… El era todo un caballero como de los que ya no hay hoy en día… En la preparatoria hicimos "poesía" en el salón de poesía, "música" en el salón de música…

–¿Dijo música? –apuntó Billy enarcando una ceja.

–¡¿Eh?!

La mujer reaccionó avergonzada al darse cuenta de que estaba desvariando y su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

–Siga, siga –pidió Leon expectante.

Al ver a sus alumnos, Haiku se percató de que la una mitad la observaban más atentos que de costumbre, mientras que la otra le clavaba una mirada asesina a Billy por haberla interrumpido en la mejor parte.

–Quiero decir… –se apresuró a concretar sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada–. Si, ambos fuimos juntos a la escuela y… Ejem… Yo… Yo ya vuelvo… Tengo que ir al baño.

Haiku salió del aula a paso acelerado, sudando como pollo en rosticería, de modo que los jóvenes pudieron continuar con su conversación.

–¿En serio? ¿Tu hermano y Miss Haiku? –preguntó Billy con asombro.

–Eso no es nada –presumió Leon–. Lynn y Lars me lo contaron todo. También están la entrenadora Paula, la directora de la Escuela de Payasos de Giggles, la chica de pelo pintarrajeado que atiende en la tienda de discos, la gerente de Juegos y Comidas Gus…

–¡¿La pelirroja sexy?!

–Si, esa misma –afirmó el–. De hecho, podría decirse que el ha dormido con todas las mujeres guapas de la ciudad.

–Increíble –comentó el gordito dando un silbido–. Oye tienes que presentárnoslo.

–Seguro –dijo Leon–. Vengan a mi casa este viernes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi papá. Toda mi familia vendrá. Ahí podrán conocerlo.

A los pocos minutos, Miss Haiku regresó del baño con la cara y el pelo mojados y procedió a dar su clase.

–Bueno niños, vamos a comenzar. Todos vayan a sus pupitres y abran su libro en la pagina ciento veinte –ordenó haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de sus alumnos mientras iba a tomar lugar en su escritorio; no sin antes dirigirse a quien le había hecho perder la compostura–. Leon, quisiera hablar contigo después de clases.

* * *

Ya terminada la clase, todos salieron del aula en caravana con excepción de Leon que fue a esperar junto al escritorio de su maestra tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

–¿Quería hablar conmigo Miss Haiku?... ¿Estoy en problemas?

Una vez se aseguró de que todos los demás se hubiesen ido, Haiku exhaló un suspiro aliviada y sonrió serenamente.

–No –dijo ella–. Solo quería pedirte que cuando veas a tu hermano le mandes saludos de mi parte, eso era todo.

* * *

Llegado el día viernes, en la sala de estar de la casa Loud se estaban terminando los preparativos para el evento que sería en grande.

Rita se las había ingeniado para enviar a su esposo por víveres al otro lado de la ciudad, ya que planeaba que todo aquello fuese una sorpresa.

La señora Loud no podía estar más satisfecha. Todos sus hijos habían asistido para la ocasión, algunos en compañía de sus familias, aunque aun no se podía encontrar a ninguno que destacase por tener el cabello blanco entre los presentes.

También había un buen numero de invitados entre los cuales se hallaba el grupo de amigos de Leon quienes ya empezaban a impacientarse.

–¿Oye cuando vamos a conocer a tu hermano? –se acercó a preguntarle Billy–, si para eso fue que vinimos.

–Tengan paciencia. Hace seis años que no lo vemos en persona y se supone que ese es el regalo sorpresa de mi papá. Así que chitón.

–¿Crees que nos de consejos para dormir con chicas?

–Claro. ¿Quién si no el gran Lincoln Loud?

De repente se escuchó a _Vanzilla_ aparcando afuera en el garaje de la casa Loud, a lo que Rita se dio prisa en llamar la atención de sus invitados.

–¡Ya está aquí! ¡Todos a sus lugares!

–¡Más te vale que no lo arruines esta vez Loni! –amenazó Lexx ocultándose tras el sofá.

Rita apagó las luces y todos los demás corrieron a esconderse.

–Oh cielos, oh cielos –se quejó el señor Loud mientras cruzaba por la puerta principal llevando con el una bolsa de compras–. No van a creerlo, había una fila larguísima en el supermercado.

–¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos en el momento en que encendió el interruptor.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! –lo saludó Loki.

–¡Chicos! –sonrió el hombre entusiasmado por ver a sus hijos–. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

–¡Todos sobre papá! –clamó Leif.

–¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡TÍO, TÍO, TÍO, TÍO!

Segundos después, Rita ayudó a su esposo a levantarse luego de que sus diez hijos ya crecidos se le quitaran de encima.

Aun así, el señor Loud estaba contento por la bonita sorpresa que su familia le había preparado.

–Ouch… Nunca dejaré de preguntarme como se sentirá tener solo hijas… De todos modos que bueno que hayan venido. Creo que no podría haber algo mejor que esto.

–Oh, yo creo que si –lo corrigió Rita guiándolo al pie de las escaleras y señalando a la planta alta–. Los chicos y yo te preparamos algo muy especial.

Los hermanos Loud y los invitados se aglomeraron alrededor de la pareja.

–Ahora lo verán –se dirigió Leon a sus amigos emocionado.

Pasado el primer minuto y medio, todos en la fiesta se quedaron en silencio esperando a ver que ocurría. Ahí, Luke se acercó discretamente a Leon para darle un suave codazo y carraspear con la garganta.

–¡Pst!, la entrada _bro_.

–¡Ah!, si, si. Lo olvidé –se excusó–. Chicos miren esto.

Leon corrió hasta un mueble de la sala donde había un tocadiscos y puso a tocar la canción _These Boots Are Made for Walking_ de Nancy Sinatra a todo volumen.

Billy y el resto de sus amigos miraron hacia arriba atentamente.

En ese momento, el tan mencionado Lincoln por fin hizo acto de presencia y bajó las escaleras bailando al son de la melodía de una forma muy… Pero muy alocada y alegre para alguien que tenía dicha reputación de macho casanova.

–En descanso chicas –los saludó el peliblanco.

–¡Lincoln, también viniste! –exclamó Lynn Sénior, quien no pudo evitar contener las lagrimas de la emoción de volver a abrazar a su otro hijo–. ¿Cómo estás?, ven acá. No puedo creerlo. ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?

–Solo un par de semanas. ¿Sorprendido?

–¿Sorprendido? –repitió su padre muy contento–. Estoy impactado.

–Más te vale –rió su mujer besándolo en los labios–. Estuve planeando esto por meses.

–Muchas gracias querida.

–Feliz cumpleaños cielo.

–Ja, ese es mi hermano –les habló Leon a su pandilla, quienes en realidad habían dejado de sonreír–. Nadie baila como el gran Lincoln Loud. Lincoln, el es mi mejor amigo Billy.

–Ah si, el pequeño Billy –le sonrío el hermano de su amigo–. Me acuerdo muy bien de ti.

–¿Usted me conoce señor?

–¿Cómo olvidarlo?, si es una historia graciosa. Fíjate que una vez mi amigo Clyde y yo te confundimos a ti con Leon en el parque cuando apenas eran unos bebés y te trajimos a casa por error. Afortunadamente logramos encontrar a tu papá justo a tiempo y los volvimos a intercambiar… Ah, y por si fuera poco nos contagiaste de varicela a los tres y nos tocó estar en cuarentena en casa de mi tía Ruth. Ja ja ja ja ja ja… Hay que tiempos aquellos. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi. Veo que has crecido bastante.

–Sí señor –asintió Billy procurando disimular lo incomodo que se sintió cuando Lincoln lo abrazó cariñosamente rodeándole el hombro y empezó a tantearle la barriga de modo juguetón.

–Mira esto, eres un jamoncito ¿verdad? No hay que formarse detrás de ti en el comedor, ¿eh?

–No señor, claro que no.

–Lincoln, cuéntales de la vez que intentaste emparejar al entrenador Pacowski con la Srta. Jonhson –pidió Leon todavía más emocionado.

–Claro que si; pero antes fue un viaje largo y este marinero necesita un Cosmopolitan.

–¿Cosmopolitan? –repitió extrañado Billy.

–Deben ser las cinco en alguna parte ¿no? Ja ja ja ja ja… –bromeó Lincoln.

–Seguro _bro_. Yo te lo preparo mientras les cuentas –se ofreció el rockero de la familia.

–¿No es un amor? –dijo Lincoln sentándose en el sillón de piernas cruzadas–. Como sea, recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Me había cortado el cabello ese día. Mi primer corte en años que tenía alguna forma, y claro, justo ese día el entrenador nos ordenó correr la pista de obstáculos. Recuerdo que el cielo era de un naranja majestuoso…

Leon esbozaba una gran y sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras todos los demás escuchaban atentamente. Por su parte, Billy y el resto de sus compañeros de escuela se miraban de reojo sin saber como reaccionar. Es decir, el hermano del que su amigo solía alardear tanto no era como se lo esperaban, y lo peor era que parecía ser que Leon estaba negándolo como las personas endeudadas. Lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento, fue enviarse mensajes de texto por sus celulares con disimulo, confirmando que en efecto todos sospechaban exactamente lo mismo.

_No es el más gay?_

_El más trinche gay._

_¿?_

_Lo siento._

_Es el auto corrector._

_Pero hay si._

_Es súper gay._

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, la fiesta continuó con una parrillada en el jardín. Hubo carne asada, juegos y baile de música country. En dado momento Billy y el resto de los compañeros de escuela de Leon se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían hablar con su amigo con toda sinceridad.

–Leon –se acercó a hablarle su mejor amigo liderando al grupo–, ¿podríamos hablar contigo un segundo?

–Claro –asintió el–. Oh, esperen a probar los famosos muffins de fresas de Lincoln. Se les va ha hacer agua a la boca.

–Eh, si… –se rascó la cabeza Billy–. Respecto a eso… Eh…, ¿recuerdas cuando Lincoln bailó hace un rato?

–Ja ja, si, fue muy divertido, ¿no? –rió Leon– Hay mi hermano…

–No fue gracioso, no fue gracioso…

–Es muy divertido y…

–No fue gracioso, ¡no fue gracioso!, ¡fue muy gay!

Leon calló brevemente, y después se echó a reír más.

–… Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿qué?

–Si –afirmó Billy–. Creemos que tu hermano es gay.

Sus otros amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Ninguno en su expresión mostraba señal alguna de que le estuviesen gastando una pésima broma.

–¿Lincoln, gay?... –siguió riéndose el más joven de los hermanos Loud aun así–. Ja ja ja ja ja…Hay, ya quisiéramos ser tan gays.

–Leon… –quiso insistir Billy. En serio, pero muy en serio.

Mas su doble esbelto de pelo lacio no lo quiso escuchar. Sencillamente entró carcajeándose en la cocina en busca de Lane, quien se encontraba platicando alegremente con el señor y la señora Loud. Los chicos de la pandilla le siguieron el paso, preocupados porque se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

–Hey, Lane –lo llamó enjugándose una lagrima–. Ja ja ja… No vas a creer esto… Ja ja…

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –se regresó a preguntar el cómico de la familia.

–Oye bien… Ja ja ja… Estos idiotas dicen que Lincoln, nuestro hermano, es gay, ¡JA JA JA JA JA…! ¿Por qué no te ríes?

Lane y sus padres se miraron mutuamente, inexpresivos, y finalmente Lynn Sénior se aclaró la garganta para hablar seriamente con su hijo menor.

–Bueno hijo, creo que hablo por tu madre y yo cuando te digo ¡ADHA!... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…!

Rita y Lane soltaron un par de sonoras carcajadas.

–I ji ji ji ji ji ji… Buena esa papá.

Leon se quedó mirándolos atónito.

–Espera, ¿no lo decías en broma? –dijo al notar esto Lane.

–¿Broma?

–Oh… –se sorprendió el cuarto mayor–. Creí que ya lo sabías.

–¡¿Ah?!

Justo en eso, Lynn Jr. y Leif pasaron por ahí y decidieron unirse a la conversación.

–Hey familia –se anunció el deportista–, ¿de que hablan?

–Je je… –volvió a reír Leon, pero algo nervioso–. Lynn, mira como es Lane de bromista. El… El está tratando de convencerme de que Lincoln es gay.

–Ah, eso no es noticia –se encogió de hombros Lynn.

–Bueno, esto ya no es nada gracioso –protestó el más menor empezando a enojarse ya.

–Eh, Leon –habló Lane ya habiendo dejado de hacerse el gracioso–. En serio no estamos bromeando.

–¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? –llegó a preguntar Leif.

–¡¿De qué?! –aulló Leon–. De… ¡De lo que me doy cuenta es de sus celos! Si, eso es. Eso tiene que ser.

–Cariño, cálmate por favor –pidió su madre.

–¿Celos? –repitió Lynn Jr. ladeando la cabeza.

–¡Si! –chilló Leon–. Lo que pasa es que tienen envidia de Lincoln porque el ha conquistado más chicas de las que todos ustedes juntos tendrán en sus vidas.

–¿Y eso que? –objetó Lynn.

–Demonios muchachos, y yo que creí que ustedes nueve si lo respetaban.

–Si por eso precisamente lo respetamos –repuso Leif.

–Si te decimos que es gay, no es con mala intención –añadió Lane.

En ese momento Luke, Lars y Lexx, quienes escucharon las protestas de Leon de lejos, decidieron acercarse para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

–¿Qué pasa _bro_? –preguntó primero Luke.

–Nada –contestó Lane–. Solo que Leon se acaba de enterar de que Lincoln es gay.

–¡¿Recién justo ahora?! –exclamó Lexx con sumo asombro.

–Si, parece que el no lo sabía –respondió su gemelo.

–¿En serio? –no pudo evitar reír Luke–, si siempre ha sido obvio.

–No… –negó Leon con la cabeza escandalizado–. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no…!

–Hijo, tranquilízate –volvió a pedir esta vez su padre.

–¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que simplemente me tranquilice papá?!

Por ultimo, Loki, Loni y Levi, al percatarse desde el comedor lo muy alterado que estaba Leon, llegaron a unirse a la conversación también.

–¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber el más mayor–, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

–Imagínate que Leon no sabía que Lincoln es gay –explicó Lynn.

–¡Basta ya! –exigió furioso su hermano preadolescente–, ¡dejen de decir eso! Lincoln… ¡Lincoln no puede ser gay!

–¿Eres homofóbico? –inquirió Lars con su voz monótona.

–Te recuerdo que yo soy bisexual _bro_ –le dijo Luke, casi en tono desafiante.

–¡No! –quiso excusarse Leon–. Es solo que…

–Leon, recuerda que debes aceptar a tus hermanos como son sin importar sus preferencias –lo reprendió Rita encima de eso.

–¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tu también mamá?!

–Cariño, yo conozco muy bien a todos mis hijos, y puedo decirte que en efecto, Lincoln es gay. Solo que aun no se ha animado a decírnoslo oficialmente; pero cuando esté listo, sabrá que siempre contará con el apoyo incondicional de toda su familia.

–Si Leon –le revolvió el cabello Loki–, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Tampoco es para tanto.

–Joder… –refunfuñó el–. ¿Qué… Qué hay de todas las mujeres con las que…?! ¡¿Acaso eso también es mentira?!

–Ah no –aclaró Lynn–, eso si pasó. ¿Sabes por qué Polly, mi novia, lo odia tanto? Pues porque ella asegura que por su culpa ya no pudo volver a patinar.

–Lincoln durmió con muchas chicas Lindas –reiteró Loki.

–¡Hurra! –festejó Leon esperanzado.

–Y también con muchos chicos muy guapos –agregó Luke.

–Buuuhh –lo abucheó.

–Cree que no lo sabemos, pero así es –aclaró Lexx.

–De hecho, esa es una conducta bastante común en alguien que reprime su verdadera sexualidad –explicó Levi.

–En español: significa que está algo confundido –tradujo Lane.

–No… –quiso seguir negándolo Leon–. ¿Y… Y desde cuando…?

–Lo hemos sabido toda nuestra vida _bro _–contestó Luke–, era tan obvio.

–Si siempre ha sido evidente –confirmó Levi.

–Hasta yo lo tenía bien claro –apuntó Loni.

–¿Por qué crees que siempre se ha llevado tan bien con las mujeres? –señaló Leif.

–Lincoln es gay, ya está –aseguró Lynn.

–O cuanto menos bi como Luke –habló Lexx.

–Pero tampoco te ilusiones con eso –dijo Lars.

–Esto no puede ser verdad –gimió Leon palideciendo gradualmente al sentir que su mundo se venía abajo.

–Era cuestión de poner atención a los detalles –siguió explicándole Lane–. Como habla, sus ademanes, y tiene toda la colección en DVD de Sex and the City en el trasero.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –le replicó su hermano casi quedándose sin voz.

–No, pero si tiene los DVD, solo me estaba haciendo el chistoso con los detalles.

–Literalmente se veía desde el espacio –aseguró Loki–. Es que tu eras muy pequeño como para darte cuenta, pero en resumen, desde niño Lincoln ha sido diferente a nosotros, muy diferente.

–Con decirte que el era excesivamente atento y cuidaba mucho de tus hermanos –contó el señor Loud.

–Si, es porque el siempre ha sido generoso –repuso Leon otra vez.

–Pero lo de excesivamente atento no es en broma –dijo Lane–. No solo nos ayudaba con nuestras cosas, si no que también… ¿Cómo te explico?...

–Limpiaba nuestra ropa y tendía nuestras camas sin que se lo pidiéramos –dijo Lexx–, y se enojaba mucho si se nos escapaba un eructo o un gas.

–Como todo un maniático de la limpieza –añadió Leif–. Si no nos lavábamos las manos para comer nos sermoneaba y nos limpiaba la boca si nos manchábamos con comida.

–¡Eso no es ser gay, es ser limpió! –protestó Leon enojado.

–Sabía como pintarme las uñas de negro, a la perfección –dijo Lars.

–Muchos hombres saben pintar uñas.

–Está la música que escuchaba en su cuarto –le dijo Luke.

–Le gusta la moda como a mi –le dijo Loni–, incluso más.

–Y siempre ha sido demasiado sensible –le dijo Lynn–. Cuando se hacía una herida o le daba un calambre, quería que tu se la curaras con un beso.

–En la noche veía películas románticas y literalmente lloraba en el final Leon, ¡lloraba! –le dijo Loki.

–Bueno si, también es sensible, lo sé, pero… ¡Es que ustedes son un montón de prejuiciosos!

–Te juro que no es así –trató de calmarlo Loni.

–¿Y no te ha parecido algo… –intervino de nuevo Billy–. Festivo?

–¡Claro, es un chico feliz!

–Que prefiere mucho la compañía de otros chicos –terminó rematando Rita–. Básicamente es como la hija que tu padre y yo siempre quisimos tener.

–¿Creerás que en una ocasión –rió Lynn Sénior, siendo para el esta una anécdota muy divertida–, hasta se vistió como niña para ir conmigo al _día de__ lleva a tu hija al trabajo_?

–Raro, ¿no lo crees? –comentó Lynn Jr.

En ese momento, el propio Lincoln pasó por delante del umbral abrazado amistosamente de su mejor amigo Clyde.

–Que gusto verte de nuevo en tu elemento, rodeado por hombres –oyeron decir al hombre de color.

–I ji ji ji ji ji ji… ≪Por Hombres≫ –se echó a reír Lane–. ¿Ves Leon? Te dije que es gay.

–¡Cállate!

–Así ha sido siempre –manifestó su padre con calma–, pero igual es mi hijo y lo acepto tal y como es.

–Lo mismo decimos nosotros –le sonrió Loki.

–¡Ya basta! –estalló Leon–, ¡cállense, cállense todos!

Y corrió a la sala, claramente para ir a preguntarle el mismo a Lincoln si lo que decía su familia era verdad.

–¡Hijo, espera! –lo siguió Lynn Sénior con su esposa y el resto de sus hijos yendo tras el–. No hay que presionarlo.

–Lincoln… –lo interrumpió Leon de su conversación con Clyde antes de que lo detuvieran–. ¿Eres gay?

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que si eres gay Lincoln.

–¿De donde sacaste eso Leon?

–Hijo –llegó papá a intervenir junto con el resto de los Loud–. Por favor perdona a tu hermano, está muy alterado por… Mira, no queríamos que nos lo dijeras así, pero… Bueno, tal vez si ya sea hora de que… Tu sabes…

–De salir del armario –terminó de explicar despacio Lane moviendo ambas manos.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Lincoln confundido.

–Cariño –habló mamá mostrándose muy compasiva–, siempre supimos que tu eres… Más o menos así como tu hermano Luke. Quiero que sepas que no nos importa en absoluto. Somos tu familia y te amamos incondicionalmente.

–Anímate –dijo Loki–, te prometemos que todo va estar bien.

–¿De que diablos están hablando? –volvió a preguntar Lincoln.

–¡De que si eres o no eres gay! –vociferó Leon alterado.

–Leon, por favor –imploró Loni–, ese no es el modo correcto.

–Oigan, no soy gay –se apresuró a negar Lincoln muy indignado.

–Vamos _bro_ –insistió Luke con calma–. Sé que es difícil admitirlo, para mi lo fue, pero está bien si eres gay.

–¡Carajo, que no soy gay!

–¡Di-dinos la verdad! –exigió el más menor a gritos. Al rato sus amigos de la escuela se unieron a la discusión para saber como se resolvía todo.

–Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Cálmense por favor, están arruinando el baile. Saben que me encantan los bailes.

–¡No digas eso, no estás ayudando!

–Familia –anunció Lincoln fuerte y claro, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Leon–. Hermanito, tienen mi palabra: yo NO soy gay.

–¿Lo prometes? –insistió en preguntar un muy afligido Leon.

–Lo prometo –aseguró su hermano de pelo blanco sin dudar.

–Está bien Lincoln –empezó a tranquilizarse el joven–, si te creo.

–Pero ya que lo mencionan –de una vez añadió–, quería decirles que si soy una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, y estando en Royal Woods planeo someterme a una operación de cambio de sexo.

Dicho esto, la música cesó y a todos los invitados en la fiesta les sonó un disco rayado.

–Perdón –se excusó Stella, quien fue la que provocó esto al arrimarse al tocadiscos de la sala.

Leon quedó en shock por el impacto como por un minuto o dos, y después de procesar semejante noticia se limitó a suplicar:

–Hay por favor solo se gay.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Linka**

Al día siguiente, toda la familia Loud se reunió en el comedor con excepción de Lincoln debido a que esa mañana Rita le había pedido muy atentamente a Clyde que pasara la tarde con el mientras todos ellos hablaban muy seriamente respecto a la repentina decisión que había tomado el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

Todos parecían habérselo tomado con mucha calma, salvo por Leon quien simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

–Chicos –les habló su madre a los hermanos Loud–, quería hablar con ustedes sobre Lincoln. Como saben, el… Pues quiere hacerse una operación de cambio de sexo.

–Guau, sabía que era gay, pero no creí que fuera tan gay –comentó Lynn Jr.

–No Lynn, el no es gay –repuso Leon–. Es una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre.

–Si, gay –afirmó Loki.

–No, es diferente.

–Suena igual –aseguró Lars.

–¡No lo es!

–Bueno, ¿y quiere ser mujer para ser lesbiana? –preguntó Loni.

–Eh…

–No, dijo que saldrá con hombres –aclaró Lynn Sénior.

–Gay –dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

–Si, gay –reiteró Luke.

–¡Oigan, no están ayudando en nada de ese modo! –protestó el menor de los once.

–Bueno, vamos a acordar que es extraño, i ji ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entienden? –rió Lane.

–Leon tiene razón –declaró la señora Loud–, esto es algo serio. Lincoln tiene cita el miércoles para hacerse la operación y quiero que ustedes lo acompañen para darle apoyo moral.

–¿Qué?!

–Claro ma, cuenta con ello –asintió tranquilamente Loki, supuestamente en nombre de todos.

–Bueno, pero con una condición –pidió Leif–; todo lo que le quiten lo traemos para Charles.

–Eso fue muy ecologista Leif –dijo Loni.

–¿Qué? –Levi enarcó una ceja.

–No sé –se encogió de hombros el segundo.

–Loni, eso no tiene sentido, yo…

–Vi algo en televisión sobre reciclaje y…

–¡Oigan, basta de una vez! –los interrumpió un muy histérico Leon–. ¡¿Mamá, de verdad vas a permitir qué esto suceda?!

–Cariño, Lincoln ya es un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y si eso es lo que quiere como su familia debemos apoyarlo. Diviértanse en el circo.

* * *

El día de la operación, los diez hermanos de Lincoln lo esperaban afuera del quirófano.

–¿Cuanto más va a tardar? –preguntó Leon intranquilo.

–_Suspiro_… No sé – contestó Lars.

–Oigan, ¿saben que deberíamos hacer? –quiso sugerir Lane para animarlos a todos–. Poner música de los ochenta, y que cada ciertos minutos salga de ahí con sexos diferentes y nosotros negamos con la cabeza; y como en el quinto o sexto sexo asentimos entusiasmados y alzamos ambos pulgares, i ji ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entienden?

–¡No es un juego Lane!, ¡¿si?! –le gritó Leon–. ¡Le están cortando el pene allí adentro!

–Está bien, está bien –se disculpó el comediante.

–¡Es de nuestro hermano de quien hablamos!

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –trató de apaciguarlo Lynn.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos, hasta que a Loni inocentemente se le ocurrió preguntar:

–¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?, ¿eh? ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a nuestro hermano guion hermana?

–¡Cállate! –rugió Leon encolerizado.

Por fin, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y el doctor salió con su bata de cirugía toda empapada de sangre.

–Guau, esa cosa estaba aferrada –comentó limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

–¿Cómo está nuestro hermano? –se acercó a preguntarle Loki encabezando al grupo–. ¿Está bien?

–No, temo que no –respondió el especialista.

Los diez hermanos ahogaron una exclamación preocupados.

–Pero ella va estar muy bien –concretó el medico señalando a las puertas de la sala de cirugía.

Dicho esto, una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, vestida con una blusa anaranjada y una falda azul a cuadros, salió del quirófano y les miró sonriente.

–Oh, santo dios –exclamó Leon horrorizado.

–¿Qué les parece chicos? –preguntó ella haciendo una pose sexy.

Salvo por el más joven de los once, que aun seguía procesando difícilmente el ver a Lincoln convertido en mujer, los hermanos Loud le devolvieron la sonrisa a su nueva "hermana". Especialmente Luke quien con mucho animo levantó ambos pulgares siguiendo el juego de Lane y canturreó:

–_I walking on sunshine, ¡wow!_

* * *

Esa misma noche, la familia McBride terminaba de hacer los arreglos para recibir visitas en su casa. También estaba Penélope, la prometida de Clyde.

–Escuchen –se dirigió Harold a su esposo, hijo y nuera–, el amigo... Ejem, amiga de Clyde y su familia… Bueno, los Loud vendrán a cenar esta noche. Howie, recuerda no mirar fijamente. Nosotros sabemos que se siente ser diferentes, así que seamos amables.

_¡Ding dong!_, avisó el timbre que ya llegaron. Clyde fue a abrir la puerta y les invitó a pasar.

–Buenas noches chicos –los recibió Howard muy cordialmente–, me da gusto que pudieran venir.

–Amigos –señaló Lynn Sénior con un ademan a su hijo transformado–, quiero presentarles a Linka.

–Hola, ¿cómo están? –los saludó la peliblanca.

–Hola Linka –contestó al saludo Clyde.

–Que tal –la saludó Harold.

–Preparé un pudin –hizo saber Linka a Howard entregándole una bandeja envuelta en papel aluminio.

–Oh, que considerada –se la recibió amablemente el señor McBride.

En cuanto ella no lo vio, Howard se la dio a Penélope y le susurró discretamente al oído:

–Por favor tíralo en el bote de basura de afuera.

* * *

Durante la cena, todos permanecieron callados hasta que…

–Bueno, esto es demasiado obvio –rompió el silencio Clyde al no aguantar la curiosidad que lo carcomía–, yo lo diré: Linka, ¿extrañas tu pene?

–¡Clyde! –quiso llamarle la atención Howard.

–Gracias por preguntarle eso –le agradeció Lynn Jr. aliviado.

–Diablos –refunfuñó Leon.

–No, está bien, es una pregunta muy normal –contestó Linka tranquilamente–, no podemos fingir que todo es como antes. Es una gran transición para mi, si; pero la respuesta es que aun lo tengo, solo lo pusieron al revés para simular una vagina.

–Por favor Lincoln –suplicó Leon.

–No es mala opción para tener en mente –comentó Levi.

–Señor Mcbride, ¿qué es esta comida?, ¿eh? –intentó Leon desesperado cambiar de tema de conversación–. Guau, está deliciosa.

–Ah, gracias Leon –respondió Howard–. No es nada elegante, solo pollo con tomillo; pero si pensé mucho en la comida.

–Si, repasamos una lista –aclaró Harold–: nada con salchichas, huevos o nueces. Por respeto.

–Penélope, quiero decirte que te ves muy coordinada –dijo Linka–, ¿dónde compras tu ropa?

–Ah, que detalle –le sonrió ella–. Me gusta mucho Forever 21.

–Tendré que ir ahí.

–A mi me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.

–Gracias. Por cierto, ¿a ti quién te operó?

–Guau… –se indignó Penélope–. Acaba de perder a su única amiga aquí _señora_.

–El maíz está delicioso –siguió disimulando Leon.

–Háblame de esos senos –quiso preguntar Clyde–. ¿Esos son como… Como implantes?, ¿o te reimplantaron la grasa del trasero ahí?

–¡Está bien, yo me voy!

Leon, al no soportarlo más, se levantó de su silla y se retiró enfurruñado de la residencia McBride.

* * *

En la madrugada, el resto de los Loud regresaron a casa y cada hermano fue a la habitación donde se hospedaba, que eran las mismas suyas propias de cuando vivían ahí de niños; menos Linka quien fue hasta el armario de blancos adaptado que en el pasado había sido su habitación y ahora era el lugar donde vivía Leon.

Ahora para el estaba claro que sus padres se la habían dado a Lincoln, ya que al percatarse de que era diferente a los otros acordaron que necesitaba de más privacidad.

Linka entró en ese estrecho espacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su hermano más pequeño estaba leyendo un comic, sin haber cambiado de pagina por horas, con el ceño fruncido.

–Vaya, pero que buena actuación –dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico.

–¡¿Mi actuación?! –repuso Leon levantando la vista de su comic–. ¡¿Qué tal la tuya?! ≪Cielos Penélope, ¿donde compras tu ropa?≫ ≪Que bonita casa señores McBride≫. ≪Oigan, tengo un pene al revés≫.

–No dije que su casa fuera bonita, porque francamente no lo es –dijo Linka en su defensa.

–Mi hermano –balbuceó Leon sofocándose–, ¡mi hermano hablando sobre decoración y ropa de mujeres! ¡Durante años les hablé a mis amigos sobre todas las cosas geniales que hiciste cuando vivías aquí en Royal Woods!

–Y es verdad. Cambio mi futuro, no mi pasado.

–¿Ah si? ¿Pero y mi futuro?, ¡¿eh?! Ni siquiera sé como llamarte; ¿hermano?, ¿mi_ nueva hermana_?, ¡¿mi amigo que orina sentado pero le cabe un balón de basquetbol en la mano?!

–¿Qué tal Linka?

A su vez, sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos escuchaban todo en silencio desde sus respectivas habitaciones, gracias a las delgadas paredes de aquella vieja casa.

–¡Ash! No… –bufó Leon–. Es que… Esto es muy difícil. Me estás pidiendo que acepte demasiado y yo… No sé si pueda con esto.

–Te entiendo –siguió Linka–. Tuve la ventaja de pensar en esto por años. Para mi fue fácil; quería ser feliz el resto de mi vida o miserable.

–¡Y ahora tu eres feliz y yo miserable!

–Ya veo, y lamento que lo pienses.

Linka se retiró del cuarto de Leon, y en lugar de ir al de Levi que era donde se estaba quedando, bajó las escaleras triste y cabizbaja, salió por la puerta principal, paró un taxi en la banqueta y subió a bordo.

Para cuando el vehículo se alejó, el resto de los Loud se asomaron desde sus habitaciones y miraron con enojo a Leon por lo que pasó.


	3. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo Final: Una Chica, Diez Chicos**

Luego de aquella discusión, Linka fue a hospedarse en el Royal Woods Spa y se dedicó a pasar lo que quedaba de la velada en el bar ahogando sus penas en cocteles bajos en calorías.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –le habló galantemente un joven de ascendencia hispana, de no más de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad.

La peliblanca no respondió, tan solo exhaló un suspiro y bebió otro sorbo de su trago.

–Ah, perdona, no quise molestarte –se excusó el latino.

–Ah, no eres tu –dijo Linka–, solo tengo demasiado en mi mente… La familia.

–Ah si, ninguna viene con instrucciones, je je –rió el muchacho.

–Dímelo a mi –le sonrió ella–. Yo crecí en una casa pequeña con diez hermanos varones.

–¿De verdad?, eso suena interesante. Cuéntame más.

–Bueno, ¿por donde podría empezar? Cuando eres la única hija en una familia tan grande, las cosas que aprendes bien podrían llenar una biblioteca.

–Eso es fascinante. Carl –se presentó formalmente el joven a su lado en la barra.

–Linka –correspondió ella al saludo con un apretón de manos.

–Dos más por favor –pidió Carl otra ronda al barman.

Y así, durante el siguiente par de horas, Linka y Carl bebieron y platicaron amenamente, descubriendo en el proceso que tenían mucho en común, en especial que ambos habían crecido en familias numerosas.

– …y le dije –siguió relatando Linka a Carl una de sus divertidas anécdotas–: ≪En realidad, la mayoría de las cajas están vacías. Excepto por las que están llenas con tus cosas. Así que, tal vez quieras detener al camión≫; y entonces el echó a correr calle abajo, ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

–¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…! Hay Linka, tu familia y tu están bien locos.

En cuanto los dos pararon de reír, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cedieron a la química que había entre ellos y se besaron apasionadamente.

–Oye –se le insinuó Carl–, ¿sabes que estamos en un hotel?

–Y yo estoy en el 406 –le dio Luz verde Linka mostrándole las llaves de su habitación.

–Adelántate, yo pagaré.

Linka se retiró de la barra haciéndole una caricia sugerente en el hombro a Carl. Antes de seguirla, el latino volvió a dirigirse al barman.

–Cárguelas a la 406 –pidió señalando las copas vacías.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras una apasionada noche de sexo desenfrenado con aquella mujer que conoció en el Royal Woods Spa, Carl regresó a la gran ciudad para visitar a su familia durante las vacaciones.

–Que bueno que viniste mijo –recibió Rosa a su nieto en la residencia Casagrande llenándolo de besos y apapachos–, debes tener hambre después de un viaje tan largo.

–Hola abuela.

Carl ingresó al apartamento en el que solía vivir cuando era pequeño y se sentó a saludarse con su familia mientras todos tomaban buena parte de los exquisitos platillos de la señora Casagrande.

–Cuéntanos hijo –le conversó Carlos, su padre–, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Canadá?

–Estupendo, la universidad allá es fantástica, he aprendido muchísimo; y camino hasta acá conocí a una mujer increíble, por fin todo el paquete.

–¿En serio? –se alegró de oír eso su primo Bobby.

–Si –afirmó Carl muy ilusionado–. Es una dama lista, elegante y hermosa. Saben, he oído hablar de almas gemelas por años, pero jamás lo entendí hasta anoche.

–Bien por ti –le sonrió Carlota, su hermana mayor.

–Si, al fin encontré una mujer de verdad.

–Pues yo les tengo una historia de una mujer que no van a creer –tomó su turno de hablar Bobby–, ¿recuerdan a mi amigo Loki Loud de la universidad?, ¿el que tenía diez hermanos? Pues bien, hace unos días me invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su papá y ahí me enteré que uno de ellos ahora es mujer.

–¿Bromeas? –se echó a reír Carlitos, el hermano menor de Carl.

–Nop, se cambió de sexo.

–¡Ja ja!, pero que gracioso –rió divertido Carl.

–¿Verdad?

–¿Y cual de todos fue?... –preguntó curiosa Ronnie Anne, la hermana menor de Bobby–, ¿el que tocaba la guitarra?

–No… De hecho fue el que era tu amigo de cuando vivíamos allá en Royal Woods.

–¡¿Lincoln?! Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

–¿Tu novio de la infancia? –preguntó sorprendida la tía Frida y madre de Carl.

–El no era mi novio –aclaró Ronnie Anne–. Admito que me gustaba, si, pero el… No era lo que esperaba y… El caso es que perdimos contacto con el tiempo cuando vinimos a vivir aquí.

–¿Y cómo se ve? –preguntó Carl a Bobby.

–Ah, de hecho no tan mal. No la verías dos veces, pero no tan mal.

–Hay dios, saben, le espera un duro camino. Digo, ¿que hacen esas personas en cuanto a relaciones y sexo y todo eso?

–Yo no sé –se encogió de hombros Ronnie Anne–. Debe haberle quedado un desastre ahí, ¿no? Debe ser como un enorme estofado de porquería.

–¿Está en su casa? –volvió a preguntar Carl–, hay que ir a verla.

–No, se pelearon –contestó Bobby–. Se fue al Royal Woods Spa.

–Diablos, vengo de ahí.

–¿En serio? –el abuelo Héctor levantó ambas cejas.

–Si –Carl rió burlón–, tal vez la vi en la recepción y no me di cuenta.

–Ja ja, no, te darías cuenta –acertó a decir Bobby.

–Demonios, ¿y ahora como se llama? ¿Sigue siendo…?

–Lincoln –completó su prima.

–Ese, ¿sigue llamándose Lincoln?

–No –respondió Bobby–, y no me encantó su nuevo nombre.

–¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo… Liberty?

–No, Linka… Mira, aquí tengo una foto de ella que Loki me envió.

La piel de Carl se puso tan blanca como las extensiones de la mujer que le devolvía la mirada en la imagen del celular de su primo. Mujer que no pudo olvidar de la noche anterior y más nunca volvería a olvidar.

Un sudor frío corrió por su frente y sus pupilas se redujeron. Por fortuna si apartó la cabeza a tiempo para no vomitar en la comida.

–¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!

Vomitó, inundando casi todo el piso de la sala comedor, hasta que su estomago quedó completamente hueco. Luego gritó traumatizado para el resto de su vida.

–¡AAAAHH!

–¡Mijo!, ¿qué te pasa?! –se levantó a examinarlo su tía María, la mamá de Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

–¡¿Estás enfermo?! –la siguió Rosa–, déjame buscar en mis…

–¡Me acosté con ella! –Gritó escandalizado.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron horrorizados los demás.

–¡Me acosté con ella en el Royal Woods Spa!

–¡Ah!, ¡¿por qué?! –gritó Ronnie Anne.

–¡No sabía!, ¡no sabía que era ella!

–¡Hay virgencita! –gritó la señora Rosa antes de caer desmayada.

–¡Mamá! –corrieron a socorrerla Carlos y María.

–¡Ah! –gritó Carl.

–¡Ah! –gritó su padre.

–¡Ah! –gritó su madre.

–¡Ah! –gritó su hermana.

–¡Ah! –gritó su hermano.

–¡Ah! –gritó su abuelo.

–¡Ah! –gritaron sus primos.

–¡Ah! –gritó su tía.

–¡Hurra! –aplaudió CJ, su otro hermano con necesidades especiales–, ¡Carl tiene novia!

–¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Cuando se mudan a un nuevo lugar deben avisarle a los vecinos, así funciona!

–¡Es que no se mudó, está de visita! –explicó Bobby sin dejar de gritar.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, Linka regresó a la casa Loud esperando que las cosas ya se hubieran enfriado.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta sus papás y sus hermanos, los diez, la recibieron con un dejo de alivio en sus rostros.

–¡Hijo!..., Digo, hija –la abrazó Lynn Sénior–. ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados.

–Leon tiene algo que decirte –informó su madre.

–Lincoln… –el menor dio un paso adelante avergonzado con la cabeza gacha y ambas manos tras su espalda–. Yo… Me siento muy mal por las cosas que dije anoche. Fui egoísta.

–No, no lo fuiste –repuso Linka incándose a su altura–. Entiendo que te pedí demasiado. Me equivoqué al creer que entenderías y aceptarías todo esto. Pero créeme, he sido muy feliz por mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Guau… Pero yo quiero que seas feliz. Eres mi hermano, y si eres feliz, estoy feliz por ti. Lo siento… Linka, te quiero.

–Y yo te quiero Leon.

Y con esto, hermana y hermano sellaron su reconciliación con un abrazo.

–Ya que quitamos el sentimentalismo de en medio –les contó Linka a su familia las buenas nuevas–, les tengo noticias.

–Dinos, dinos hija –le sonrió Rita.

–Conocí a alguien.

–¿Qué?, ¿en serio? –se contentó Luke por ella.

–Hay chicos, es increíble –dijo con la mirada de una colegiala enamorada–, no podría estar más feliz.

–¿En serio?, ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó Loki.

* * *

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se oyó gritar a este ultimo a todo pulmón en todo el vecindario y aun más lejos.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Tres horas después, Loki aparcó bruscamente a _Vanzilla_ frente al Mercado Casagrande y abrió las puertas para dejar salir a sus enfurecidos hermanos en caravana.

Arriba en el apartamento, Carl salió temblando de la ducha para mirarse en el espejo después de haber estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tallándose el cuerpo con una esponja de metal.

–Hola Loki –oyó que Bobby recibía a alguien en la puerta del edificio–, ¿a que debo el honor de su…?

–¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado arrogante y ególatra de tu primo?!

Aterrado, Carl salió del baño queriendo correr a refugiarse en su alcoba; en el preciso momento en que los diez, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño, pasaban de largo a Bobby, subían por las escaleras e irrumpían en el apartamento para buscarlo hasta en el ultimo rincón.

–¡Allá va! –avisó Lars al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

–¡Agárrenlo! –gritó Lynn Jr.

Carl trató de encerrarse en la habitación, pero Luke se le adelantó y le metió el pie en la puerta.

–¡Sal de ahí maldito bastardo, estás muerto!

Luke agarró a Carl de la muñeca y lo sacó afuera de un tirón. La toalla se resbaló de su cintura y el desgraciado muchacho cayó desnudo en medio del pasillo quedando a merced de la iracunda horda de hermanos.

Bobby subió corriendo a toda prisa. De igual manera el resto de los Casagrande salieron de sus habitaciones para ver como los diez se abalanzaban sobre Carl para darle la paliza de su vida.

A los pocos minutos el pobre infeliz yacía en el suelo brutalmente apaleado mientras que los Loud ya iban de salida.

–¡Si te veo cerca de nuestra casa te vuelo la cabeza! –le advirtió Loki a gritos antes de ir tras sus hermanos.

Y a los tres segundos Leon se regresó para rematarlo con una patada en el estomago.

–¡Quédate ahí y muérete maldita basura!

Como pudo, Carl se levantó adolorido del suelo, se volvió a envolver la toalla a la cintura y bajó cojeando a la entrada del edificio.

–¡Oigan! –se asomó a llamar a los hermanos Loud quienes estaban terminando de subir a _Vanzilla_.

Todos ellos se regresaron a verle con el seño fruncido.

–Me c*#! a su hermano –dijo sujetándose la entrepierna.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de golpe.

FIN


End file.
